


If I Had You

by Kaio



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drinking, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken first time sex for 1x2, but both pretend like nothing happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from Imagine Your OTP from tumblr.
> 
> Imagine your OTP getting very, very drunk and having sex for the first time, before becoming a couple - both enjoying it, but feeling immensely awkward about it as soon as they realize what happened, and both deciding to pretend - and convincing one another - that they blacked out and forgot the incident.  
> Now imagine them finally getting together after many failed and semi-failed relationships with others, when one night Person A whispers to Person B, "You know, I was always glad you were my first."

“Another round!” Duo slung his arm over Heero’s shoulder as he held up his other arm flagging the bartender down.

“We should slow down.”

“Nonsense! We’re supposed to be having a good time.” Duo grinned sloppily.

Quatre smiled at the two boys, cheeks flushed from entirely too much alcohol. “You should drink more, Heero, you should be like me.” He giggled a little and swung his legs back and forth, legs too short to touch the floor. Trowa let out the smallest chuckle.

“Actually I think it’s time we get you home.”

“Is it that time already, Tro?” Quatre tried out his best drowned puppy face but it lacked any heat with alcohol stained cheeks and a loose mouth.

The taller man stood and held out his hand to help Quatre up. “It was fun guys, but we should be going.”

“Party poopers.” Heero shot Duo a glare. “I know, I know, you have things to do tomorrow. Thanks for coming out.” They all said their goodbyes and left Heero and Duo sitting at the bar drinking their next round.

Thirty minutes and 4 rounds of shots later, both Duo and Heero were relatively drunk. “Let’s dance,” he requested as he slid his hand up Heero’s jean covered thigh.

“I can’t.”

Duo grabbed his hands and pulled him to a standing position. “You can.” Still holding his hand Duo led Heero to the middle of the dance floor, already hosting a throng of people. “Just follow my lead.”

Heero stood still for a few moments, not really sure exactly what to do before Duo flashed him a smile and stood with his back to him. He immediately picked up the rhythm of the song and started to move his hips. Reaching back he placed both of Heero’s hands on his hips. “I don’t bite,” he shot back over his shoulder, a lopsided grin on his lips.

Heero got the basic idea and with the alcohol lubricating his joints set out to move mostly in time with Duo. The braided boy reached a hand back to hold onto Heero’s hip, pulling him closer until their bodies met against one another. Heero felt himself molding into Duo’s back, nose right behind his ear inhaling the scent of the other boy. With their bodies pressed together Heero found it much easier to follow Duo’s gyrating, but was noticing that the friction and alcohol were stimulating other parts of him.

He tried to back off a little, but Duo just tightened his grip on his hip and forcefully rubbed his ass right into Heero’s erection. “Oh,” he gasped out, surprised at himself.

“You dance nice.”

Feeling like it was the most natural thing to do, Heero slide his hand from Duo’s hip under his shirt and turned it just enough that half his fingers receded below his waistline. He rubbed the pads of his fingers just slightly up and down, coarse hair scratching with his movement. While Heero’s hand wandered ever so slowly over Duo’s lower abdomen Duo’s hand was casually groping Heero’s ass, massaging and kneading, trying at the same time to pull Heero more into him.

Feeling more than drunk enough to make a few mistakes Duo pulls Heero’s hand from his waistband and roughly shoves it to cover his erection, forcing his hand to clench on it. He shudders, taking the hint and slowly starts to rub up and down the length, going with the beat of the cheesy pop dance hit playing out the bars speakers. Before even realizing it his lips are on tanned skin, kissing and biting at Duo’s neck, hard and soft alternating with the motion of their hips.

Losing patience, Duo flips himself around in Heero’s embrace, forcing one leg between Heero’s. Grinding his hard on against Heero’s they shudder, too excited, too intoxicated; ready for things to get really intense really fast. “We should leave,” he pants out before crashing his mouth the other boys, sloppy, inexperienced, but wanting everything the other pilot has like an addiction.

 

Three minutes later they arrived at a hotel two blocks from the bar. They practically ran in the lobby, Duo letting Heero get a room, trying to not grab his ass and giggle as he waited for the clerk to hurry up. His glare held a lot less weight than it did when he wasn’t drinking and didn’t seem to be moving the teenager any faster. After far too long they stumbled into room 417, hands on clothes as soon as the door was open. Mouths were attacking mouths, necks, ears, and anything that was within reach. Heero toed the door shut as he pulled Duo against him, trying to unbutton his pants and push them down his legs.

Returning the attention Duo yanked Heero’s pants and briefs down in one motion, but lost balance somewhere near his knees and feel onto the floor with a giggle.

They didn’t make it the bed for round 1.

Round 2 found left a condom on the lampshade.

Round 3 was a lot more gentle than expected; ending with Heero falling asleep on Duo’s shoulder.

 

Duo awoke thanks to the curtain over the window being wide open and letting sun shine in right on his face. He shut his eye before deciding to get up before he realized he was in bed with someone else. “Fuck.” His eyes shot open, glancing at the mop of brown hair nestled into his armpit. “Oh fuck.” Easing out as best he could Duo hobbled around the bedroom looking for his clothes. As he was buttoning his pants he heard the bed move.

Heero sat up, looking worse for wear with puffy eyes and hickeys covering his neck and shoulders. “What happened?”

“Uh I don’t know man, I just woke up. Looks like we got pretty trashed last night.” He scratched at his head, spotting his t-shirt on the floor by the bathroom door. Grabbing it he quickly tossed it over his head before Heero noticed if he had any marks of his own, no use in making him admit that last night happened.

“Oh.” Heero moved to get out of bed, “Why don’t I have on any clothes?”

Duo laughed a small laugh, “Who knows man, crazy shit happens when drinking.” He found them on the floor and threw them at Heero. “Hey man, I need to be going, I got a lot to do today.”

“Alright.”

 

Six years later they found themselves at the same bar with the same people. Drinking too much, getting too close, lamenting over too many failures whether in business or their personal lives. Trowa and Quatre realizing that while their relationship was good when they were 18, it didn’t last into their 20’s the way people thought they would. Too many obligations and too many stray desires.

Heero rapidly climbing the ladder at preventers, proving that for once and all he was damned good at everything he did, except relationships. Duo had never seen him with the same girl twice, and even those it looked like he was being tortured. He had on occasion seen him with a man, but Heero never looked interested, always looked like he was somewhere else in his imagination.

Duo went through boyfriends like they were movies being rented by the hour. None holding his attention for longer than a night and none staying around long enough for anyone to learn their names. Duo put on his happy façade but his friends were a little concerned. At work he was the lively one like always and you’d never think he was unhappy at home. 

Quatre laid his head down in his arms on the bar top. He had more than his share to drink on his rare night away from his duties.

“You want me to take you home, Quatre?” Trowa placed his hand high on Quatre’s back, rubbing his thumb in an up and down motion.

‘Mmm hmm,” he nodded his head, his agreement barely audible through his sweater covered mouth.

“Alright.” Trowa turned to Heero and Duo, “It was great to see you guys again, let’s do this again soon.” He helped Quatre out of his seat and the blond waved at the boys before Trowa practically carried him from the bar.

“Those two,” Duo smiled sadly into his whiskey.

“Yeah.” Heero ran his finger over the top of his ale before taking a sip.

He downs the rest of his drink, placing it near the edge of the bar and motioning for another. “I can’t believe they broke up. I think I’m sadder about it than they are.”

Heero snickered, “They knew they weren’t going to last from the day they started making googly eyes at other guys, they were just too scared to tell each other.”

“I know.” He sighed, “They were just cute. And Quatre gave it up for Tro, I don’t know if he even knows that!”

Heero took another swallow of his beer, licking his lips before speaking. “I’m positive he does.”

“So depressing!” He shook his head, bangs moving out of his eyes. “C’mon Heero, let’s dance like we did last time.” He stood and held out a hand, reminiscent of the last time they went drinking and were left by Trowa and Quatre.

“Just like we did last time?” He raised an eyebrow, showing he remembered at least a little bit of their evening at the same bar six years ago.

“If you want.” He grinned at him, pulling him face to face, placing both hands on Heero’s hips.

Heero snaked an arm around to rest along Duo’s lower back, moving to the beat with a practiced ease. He moved his other hand up to rest on the back of Duo’s neck, pulling him closer, ear to mouth. “You know,” he whispered, just barely audible, “I was always glad you were my first.”


End file.
